


I Don't Wanna Be Alone On New Year's Eve (Do You Even Wanna Be With Me?)

by Deadly_Sirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: Teddy needs to get away during a New Year's Eve party, and James finds him outside later.An artsy fic based off of New Year's Eve by Pale Waves. It's a good song, I recommend listening to it.





	I Don't Wanna Be Alone On New Year's Eve (Do You Even Wanna Be With Me?)

"You know," a voice begins to drawl in London during the particularly cold winter, "Dad can't watch fireworks."

"No?"

The response, a simple question egging on more information, left chapped pink lips of a man who shared the words with a half-burnt cigarette. His hair, a dark navy blue that in the faded light only coming from inside the glass door on the other side of the porch appeared to be black, fell in front of his eyes. The other man appeared barely older than a boy, and he seemed sad to find his friend outside on such a frigid night. Sad, as if, someone he'd known had left him.

"No," the other person on the lonesome deck responded, leaning their weight onto the forearms resting on the porch's railing, and mirrored the smoker's position. He looked up, though, marveling in curiosity and squinting at the bright colors exploding across the sky, while the other man stood, hunched against the railing, like the only thing he could cling to for support was his cigarette and a rough post of wood. "No," he repeated again, "the colors and the noises--says it reminds him too much of the Battle and the Second War. Especially the attack at the Ministry, where he lost Sirius.. says it still hurts."

A snort snuck out between loosely closed lips. "Hey, if the fucker didn't die,  _you_ wouldn't have a middle name."

Harsh, loud, and quick, a bark-like laugh came out of his companion's throat. "That's a fair point, Ted. But I wish someone would just use George and Ron's fireworks. They're so fantastical--don't seem to bother Dad. The muggle shit.. it's like straight out of a wand."

"That's why all the muggles are banning it. Our teams finally got to their government and told them it wasn't exactly kosher."

Instead of a response, all the smoker got was his partner scooting closer. The cigarette burning on the porch suddenly wasn't the only thing a glowing orange as hair dyed itself instantaneously.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't want to be alone on New Year's Eve." The words came simple and slowly, as if both parties had to wrap their heads around it, even though it was as simple as two-plus-two. But that was the issue: statements themselves can be simple, but the implication underneath them are generally anything but.

Inhaling a little extra after removing the cigarette, the man with now-orange hair let his hand drop to the railing with the stick between his fingers instead of his lips. Slowly, he exhaled, a cloud of smoke forming that wasn't just from the chilly air. "Why are you out here with me?"

"Why aren't you inside?"

"Too much noise. Couldn't even hear myself. Figured crying alone would be better than in front of the introvert that is James Sirius."

"You didn't cr-"

"It's a joke, Jamie. Nah, your friends didn't seem to like me again, but you seemed to be enjoying them. Can never make a good impression, can I?" The smoker looked up and away from the burning item in his hand for the first time and into his lonely companion's eyes. The other man seemed impossibly close.

"They just don't understand-"

"-Why a guy their age is with the depressed twenty-seven year-old who didn't even fight in the fucking war? The one who doesn't have any family once their ancient grandma finally kicked it? The one who seems like he can be friends with anyone but will never let them in after the fourth time bumping into each other?" He looked down at his cigarette again.

"..That's not what I was going to say."

Teddy laughed darkly, his hair changing back to his moody, nearly-black color. "You're too kind. I fucked it, okay? I fucked up your night and you should just hate me instead of comfort me because I do this shit to you all the fucking time."

"Don't say that, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." James moved behind him to wrap his arms around Teddy's waist. Although Teddy didn't move, James still pressed his chest against the older man's back and kissed his shoulder.

"What, want more money out of your sugar daddy?"

James chuckled against the back of Teddy's neck. "You're the poor orphan of a younger woman with a disgraced pureblood and a muggle for parents, and an older man who was a werewolf. I'm the son of the most famous wizard since Moldy-Tart, I think I'm _your_ sugar daddy."

"Maybe you are."

They stood in silence, James pressed to Teddy more for warmth than affection at this point, as the older wizard finished his cigarette. When he was done, he simply rubbed it between his fingers and let it turn to dust, piling up on the railing until he waved his hand and it blew away in the breeze-less night.

"Hey. I was talking to Victoire earlier. She laughed at something I said that wasn't even funny. I thought you said she hated me." The man always would start conversations with statements instead of questions, making it incredibly difficult to continue the conversation. 

"Guess she doesn't. Maybe she pretended. She's like that sometimes."

"Mmm. She looked pretty in her white dress."

"You crushing on my ex?" Teddy joked a little for the first time that night and turned his head over his shoulder to look at the man stuck to him.

"I'd never do that to you."

Silence stretched on and on, the two watched more bursts and explosions up in the night sky. James peeled himself off of Teddy, standing next to him again, their shoulders knocking into each other occasionally. Soon the younger of the pair got curious, as he always unfortunately seemed to.

"Why  _did_ you come out here?"

"Huh?"

"It wasn't just because of my friends, was it? You've dealt with them before."

"I don't know.. it's.. weird. I always spend today with, like, your family or something. Your friends are definitely louder but, it's almost like, they don't care about anything as much. You know how expressive the Weasleys are, obviously, but these guys.. they all have blank faces until they're shit-faced and can't control their limbs."

".. I mean Vic is here if you wanted to-"

"You don't seem surprised."

"Well," James paused to suck in his breath, "these are my friends. I know them fairly well, Ted."

The aforementioned man sighed, wishing he hadn't finished that cigarette. "Go back inside, Jamie. It's your friend's party, you should hang out with them instead of me."

"Why would I do that?" James faced Teddy, who didn't seem able to look back again, and continued. "My heart doesn't beat out of my chest when I'm with them. I'd much rather get a high off of you than some shitty spliff they're passing around."

Teddy dropped his head as a blush spread across his face. When he felt less heated, he pressed his cheek against James' shoulder, resting it on the younger man. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he mumbled, repeating James' earlier words. "But do you even wanna be with me? Like I said, I'm boring-"

"And like I said," James moaned, wrapping an arm around Teddy's waist and drawing him closer, "you are much more interesting than those shitheads. Can we just watch the fireworks?"

Teddy looked up and nodded, but he didn't look away from James' face, preferring to watch the colors' reflections explode across his boyfriend's face than in the sky.

"You're beautiful."

"Why'd you say that?" James blushed.

"Because it's true."

Lips pressed to lips and bodies sighed against each other, collapsing into themselves until they were one instead of two. Explosions sounded above their heads and sparks rained down, but nothing combatted the energy inside of the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with this fic because it isn't particularly accurate to my characterization of Teddy or James, but whatever. I want to write Jeddy so badly but nothing has been working so I decided just to post this anyways.
> 
> Comment and kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
